


Stupid Arrangements

by Mimeka563



Series: For my beloved bluebird. [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Baby Kageyama Tobio, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Cute Kageyama Tobio, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Fluff and Humor, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, I Don't Even Know, M/M, No Angst, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Same-Sex Marriage, Slow To Update, Top Miya Atsumu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimeka563/pseuds/Mimeka563
Summary: ThisDoesn'tBodeWellI suck at summarizing, sorry~♡
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu
Series: For my beloved bluebird. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145324
Comments: 11
Kudos: 153





	1. PRESENTING THE ARRANGEMENT

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be Oikage but my Atsukage self needs more content, yeah..

“You look so pretty~” Miwa cooed at her little brother after styling his hair in soft curls, she wanted her babyama to look good for this arrangement.

The younger Kageyama sighed, whisking away bits of stray hair away from his face. He didn't want this, you know? He'd rather run to the forest surrounding the mansion than to be forced to sit down and meet his future betrothed.

Yep, Tobio Kageyama is getting married. 

He doesn't really care, he just finds it annoying to sit down while the elders talk about the wedding. He just hope this would be over soon so he can play volleyball after.

“Tobio, hon, are you okay?” Miwa asked as she petted her brother's head. “Don't worry too much, he's a good guy~” she added in a teasing tone. 

Again, Tobio is didn't care about this whole thing, he just wants to play volleyball and drink milk.

“Nee-san, let's just go?” He grumbled, standing up and fixing his attire, which is surprisingly casual, consisting of a long-sleeved navy blue sweater that barely covers his bottoms with a u-shaped neckline along with skinny white pants paired up with sneakers. Their parents must've wanted their children to be comfortable with each other, henceforth, the casual clothing.

His sister happily linked her arms with his and excitedly skipped the hallway to Tobio's personal gallows, AKA, his father's office. Don't get him wrong, his father is an amazing man and father, it's just that he's very strict about rules. 

Miwa opened the door and giddily went inside, greeting their guests and their parents with a smile and Tobio following behind her, doing the same albeit a bit more timid than his lovely sister. He froze mid-greetings however when he saw a familiar piss-coloured hair. 

Sitting on the loveseat besides his soon-to-be in-laws, in all his black turtleneck and white leather jacket along with leather pants that hugged those muscular thighs perfectly with combat boots glory was….

  
“Miya-san??”

“Tobio-kun??”


	2. WEDDING PLANS AND TEASING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it destiny or are they just good at volleyball?
> 
> It's the latter but we're gonna delude ourselves anyway.

_“Miya-san??”_

_“Tobio-kun??”_

Both setters looked at each other with wide eyes as they try to make sense of their situation and while the two of them try to assess their reality, the group of grown ups had decided to have a conversation about them.

“Well, Mr. Miya, it seems that our sons have known each other.” Daisuke Kageyama _(you know who it is I don't have to explain)_ smiled at the other man, who laughed and nodded in delight. Tobio's mother, a beautiful woman with long messy taupe hair, laughed along as she gestured Tobio to sit besides her. 

“I do hope my precious Tobio is in good hands, Atsumu~” Haru _(Fem!Haru rights)_ grinned, a dangerous glint in her stunning golden eyes. She was glad that her youngest is acquainted with who he was marrying, seeing as she was against the idea of her poor bluebird being married off to a stranger, not like she didn't trust Daisuke but still. Even though she was a bit relieved, she's still going to make sure her child is safe from harm.

“I promise you, Mrs. Kageyama, Atsumu will take good care of your son. He may not look like it but he is reliable" Akio Miya said, glancing at Tobio, who is still frozen at the doorway, and his son, who's mouth is gaping in shock. “I've heard your son plays volleyball as well, the both of them may have met together in a match" Ichika Miya added with a smile. 

Miwa laughed jovially, clapping her hands in amusement. “I remember now! You're the setter from black jackals, aren't you?” She exclaimed as she pushed her brother into the space her mother gestured to. 

That seemed to snap both boys from their trance. 

“H-Huh? Oh yes, I am!” Atsumu hurriedly answered, his cheeks dusted with a light pink blush as he looked at Tobio. “I uh.. I met Tobio-kun back in my second year in high school “ the man speaking flinched when the oldest Kageyama child squealed.

“Tobio, You two are so destined for each other~” She teased the blushing boy, giggling at the whines that tells her to stop. “So adorbs, I'm so excited for the wedding. I better be the maid of honour, Tobi~” she grinned as her brother's face turned even redder.

“Tha-that's true, Miya-san and I had met on that all-japan youth camp” Tobio confirmed, ignoring his sister's remarks about the destiny thingy. _**Maybe it is destiny, who knows?**_

“Then it seems like I won't have to worry about you being uncomfortable, will I?” Daisuke asked his son who shook his head softly. His father nodded his head before looking at his wife, who was peacefully conversing with their guests. “Well, We should start planning?” He heard her ask before being followed by sounds of agreement from the other party.

“Tobio-kun's wearing the dress!!!” Atsumu exclaimed while Miwa, the traitor, hollered and agreed enthusiastically. The parents looked at the boy in question. “What do you say, Dear? Are you okay with their request?” Ichika asked her future son in law.

Tobio just nodded, not really paying attention as he was too busy celebrating the fact that;  
1\. He can learn some plays with Atsumu   
2\. He could have potential blackmail on his fiancée   
3\. It's his crush, damnit.  
He was snatched out of his thoughts when he heard Atsumu gasp. “Is something the matter?” He asked, cautiously. The elders shook their head in response before continuing to talk about the wedding.

About a half hour later, both parties are now done with their parts in planning the wedding. Miwa was ecstatic about the venue, a glass palace where Haru and Daisuke was married, and the reception, a hotel owned by the Miya family. The wedding was two months away, seeing as most of the important parts are already discussed by the parents. 

After the planning, they bid goodbye to their guests. Miwa was grinning madly at the sight of Atsumu kissing Tobio's cheek and hugging him goodbye. She muttered something about “fucking precious scene" or something. 

Atsumu smiled before whispering….  
“I'm excited to see you in a dress, Tobio-kun~”

Tobio promptly _**Fainted**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was sooooo tempted to make Sangwoo as Atsumu's dad but decided against it.


	3. MOTHER KNOWS BEST

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio's interaction with his mother one week after the wedding arrangements~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I didn't put Sangwoo as Atsumu's father but...
> 
> The image still stands, dearies

Tobio wrapped himself in blankets as he mourned his reputation dead. He's probably overreacting since it's been a week but still, he can be petty if he wants. Why did he not listen? Why is he dumb? What would his team think upon seeing him in a white dress walking down the aisle, smiling as he gaze upon Atsumu who is waiting at the end of the red carpet? Wait what?

He flushed in embarrassment at his own thoughts. Atsumu was the one who requested it, though… Does that mean he wants to see Tobio in a dress? He doesn't mind if it's for his fiancée. Tobio is whipped, sue him! Like, have you seen Miya Atsumu? He's handsome and charming but goofy and funny as well.

“Ughh… Does he even like me though? Is he comfortable with this set-up? He probably just wants to see me in a dress so he could make fun of me…” Tobio whispered to himself. 

“Awwe, honey, I don't think that's true~” A firm yet soft voice spoke from the doorway. 

“Mama? Why are here?” He pouted, wondering when his mother had entered the room.

“Just checking up on my bluebird~” Haru replied as she walked towards her cocooned son, chuckling at his adorableness. Haru Kageyama is a strong headed woman, often relying heavily on her instincts and selfless. She was a force to be reckoned with, just like her husband, but she was exceptionally soft towards her children. 

“Mama…”Tobio wiggled out of his blankets and wrapped his arms around his mother's waist, smiling softly as he felt the woman's hand caressing his hair. He's just like her, personality-wise that is, that's what others say and he couldn't disagree, most of the time, only him and his mother would know how the other is feeling.

“Mr. Atsumu Miya, was it? You're worried about your betrothal to him, aren't you?” Haru gently spoke, keeping her hands on his hair. She frowned a little as she felt him nod against her stomach, her poor baby is feeling those baseless insecurities again….

“Oh, sweetums~ That doesn't seem like it. Have you seen how he blushed around you? He's a charmer but he seems nervous about this whole affair with the way he was flustered. Or how about how excited he was planning your wedding?” She cooed, cupping Tobio's face in her warm palms. 

“But w-what if h-"

“No “what ifs" Tobio Kageyama, If the eldest Miya son don't want to marry you, he would've said so" His mother shushed him by placing a finger on his lips. “After all, it's been a week since the arrangement” She petted his head softly. “Let's go, darling, We're going out for dinner~” 

“You're not cooking? Daddy agreed to going out?” He gasped. Going out to eat is as rare as the moon is emerald green since Daisuke is obsessed with his wife's cooking, that simp.

“Yeah, I know, Shocking!” Haru laughed. “Get ready, Bluebird, we're leaving in fifteen minutes~” She pecked his forehead before saying goodbye. 

As soon as Haru was out of his room, Tobio rushed to his closet and picked out an outfit. Contrary to the popular belief that Tobio's world is full of volleyballs bouncing around to the tune of Ariana Grande's 7 rings and sometimes to Taylor Swift's ME!, His world also revolves around another thing….

**CLOTHES**.

And since his mother didn't tell him where they were going that night, he made sure to pick something classy yet casual. A maroon turtleneck sweater topped off with a powder blue blazer and paired with a black trousers and loafers. He spritzed some perfume on his slender wrists before rubbing them on his neck.

He smiled at his reflection on the mirror, messing up his hair a little to “ _style_ " it before nodding and going downstairs. 

“Mama, I'm done~!” He giggled as he ran down the stairs, ignoring his mother's shouts of “be careful” and his father's “Stop running down the stairs!”

“Oh, that's great, Tobi. We're going to visit the seamstress for your wedding dress after dinner!” Miwa lovingly supplied once he reached the ground floor.

He grinned excitedly. “Yeah, Tomorrow…. Let's shop for your dress, Miwa-nee!”

He smiled at the way his sister cheered and how his mother was listing out stores that offers cheap yet beautiful dresses while his father insisted that they go to a seamstress for customized dresses.

He laughed softly before pushing them out of the mansion.

They've got a lot to do, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to think Daddy Daisuke is a si-
> 
> I mean, very whipped man for his wife.


	4. ANNOYING BROTHER AND ONIGIRIS!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little insight on what Atsumu is doing a week after the arraignment.

“Samu, My Tobio would look so cute in his wedding dress, don't you think? Oh wait, don't think about it, you might fall in love with my fiancée~” Atsumu sighed dreamily as he imagined his wedding day with Tobio-kun.

The Miya twins are currently hanging out on “Onigiri Miya". And when I say hanging out, I meant Osamu working while Atsumu is busy twirling in his chair and blabbering about a certain blue-eyed beauty who would soon be his husband.

“Don't worry, Tsumu. I'm sure he would look adorable in his wedding dress” The other Miya sighed as he started to prepare some onigiri while dutifully ignoring his twin who had repeatedly said the same stuff upon returning home from the Kageyama household a week ago. He repeated it so much that Osamu has memorized which line would come afterwards.

“He looks so cute and pretty and cute and pre-HEY!!” Atsumu got cut off as pieces of nori was thrown at his face. “Samu, you hoe, you're just jealous I have a cute fiancée!” He screeched, pointing at his twin accusingly.

“Yeah, yeah sure.” Osamu really didn't care about marriage for now, he had a shop to run after all and this was more important to him at the moment. Then again, so is volleyball to Atsumu but it's technically related to volleyball since it's Kageyama, right?

The older twin sat there quietly, looking at the ceiling in a daze, after Osamu responded. It honestly unnerved Osamu since his Brother is very, and he means VERY, talkative. “Oi, what are you thinking about?” He flicked Atsumu's forehead in annoyance.

He didn't expect his brother to look at him with a serious face, so concentrated that it made him think he was in a volleyball game. 

“Tsumu, wha-"

“Do you think Tobio would wear a lingerie under his dress?” Atsumu asked, deadly serious as he looked at his twin.

If Atsumu got a faceful of onigiri after that question, he deserved it.

✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧

  
“Bitchass, Let's go shopping!” The blonde screamed as he exited the bathroom after washing off the rice from his face. The younger twin looked at the older with a raised eyebrow. Osamu was glad that there weren't that many costumers that day or else his twin would've scared them. 

  
“For a baseball bat? Tsumu, you're better than this…. Tobio deserves better than being locked in a basement” Osamu teased while his brother just looked confused. 

  
“Nuh-uh, I meant for my SUIT!”

  
“Go naked" Osamu nonchalantly replied before covering his ears at the loud whine his dumbass lookalike released. “Fine, fine!! Let's go, you ass. Wait outside, I'll close up the shop" He resigned just to shut Atsumu up.

  
Atsumu cheered before hopping his way to the exit. Osamu sighed as he turned off the lights and checked the place for misplaced items and such. After he was done, he met up with Atsumu outside. “Just suits?” He asked as they walked to the bus station. 

  
“Yeah, but let's go to Victoria's Secret in case Tobi didn't wear a lingerie”

  
“God, what did my past life do to deserve this?” Osamu said as he died internally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R. I. P Osamu Miya.
> 
> You will be missed.


	5. WEDDING GOWNS!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding gown shopping with Tobio's Nee-san!

Tobio scanned the store, gawking at the sight of white dresses that littered everywhere, the beautiful crystal chandeliers and the almost fairy-like glow the lights gave off, the fake white flowers adding on to the aesthetic. This wedding gown shop sure is pleasing to the eyes.

  
He tentatively started to walk around the store, still in awe about how many dresses there are. “As if it was a shop made for gowns!” He sarcastically thought as he glides his fingers on the rows of beautiful gowns. “Miwa-nee?” He called out, turning his head side to side to look for his sister, who is left with him as their parents was called in for work.

  
“yes, precious?” The older sister called out, appearing out of a corner with a store attendant in tow and a couple gowns in her arm. “I've picked out some gowns for you to try on, let me know what you think about them~” Miwa smiled before handing the gowns to the clerk and taking Tobio's hand before dragging him to the dressing room.

  
He stared at voluminous gown on him that was given by the store clerk that threatens to overtake the whole dressing room. It was a pretty white sweetheart neckline with a tight, beaded bodice and a floor length tulle skirt. It's pretty, sure, it's just not his style.

  
He sighed as he took the dress off with the help of the attendant before looking for the next dress to try on. Lucky for him, it seems that his sister slipped the perfect dress into the rack of gowns presented to him.

  
The gown was simple, an off-shoulder gown with a neckline seamed with Roses the same goes for the end of the bell sleeves that reaches past his wrist and a high low skirt with a medium length train, again, adorned with Roses at the hem. Not to mention it was princess blue in color! 

  
“Woah…” He stared at mirror in awe, thinking if that's really him. He wouldn't have thought about getting married in a dress his whole life so maybe it's an illusion? 

  
While he was busy with his thoughts, The attendant smiled before taking out a cathedral veil of the same color of the dress with embroidered butterflies and, once again, roses with a golden regal tiara and placing it on his head.

  
It was stunning, he feels stunning. He thought he'd look weird in a dress and a veil but honestly, he doesn't mind this at all. He twirled around a bit, a small smile plastered on his face before he schooled it into his usual resting bitch face. 

  
“We’ll be taking this one" He curtly said as he stepped out of the dress and into his normal clothes. Miwa giggled happily at his words as she walked inside the dressing room.

  
“Do you have anything you'd like to modify, sir?” The attendant politely asked as she gathered the dress and the veil.

  
“No, it's perfect.” He nodded before glancing at his sister. “Thanks, Nee-san"

  
“Anything for you, bubba~” She cooed, pinching his slightly rounded cheeks. “Now that's done….”

He hummed in response as they followed the attendant to the cashier. He heard his sister mumbling something about another thing. “What other thing?” He asked as he handed the platinum credit card to the cashier.

“I said….We have to buy Bridal Lingerie!” Miwa exclaimed in delight.

  
Tobio Kageyama never wanted a meteor to hit the earth, specifically him, more so than he did now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept asking my mother about wedding dresses and now, she thinks I'm getting married.


	6. PERFECT SUIT FOR THE (SUPPOSED) PERFECT GROOM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys hit the shop.
> 
> That's it, I'm tired

“Samu, is this the one? Or is it this?” Atsumu asked, looking like a puppy that is currently wagging his tail in excitement. In both of his hands are two suits that looks almost identical to each other except for their color as one is black while the other is maroon.

  
“Tsumu, those are legit the same.” Osamu groaned in annoyance, his twin might as well be a girl with how he's so choosy on suits. Fucking suits, I tell you! They're like the same with each other in every way! 

  
“But Samu, I need to know which one is the best! It wouldn't do me good if Tobio walks down the aisle in a beautiful dress while I look like shit.” The setter grieved, clutching the suits in hand. “Though to be honest, I'd probably end up looking like a hobo next to someone like Tobio~” He added, sighing dreamily.

  
Osamu looked at his brother's face and forced back a smile. Atsumu looked so lovesick at the moment, sighing and talking about his fiancée. He couldn't deny the fact that he's happy at his twin's engagement. He might've only known Tobio Kageyama on court but he knows enough to understand why Tsumu is so smitten with him.

  
“By the way, Samu~ Are you going to bring someone to the wedding?” Atsumu, having snapped out of his Tobio-centric thoughts, asked. He doesn't want his twin to be alone on his special day after all, what kind of a bro he would be if he let it happen?

“Yes, I am" Osamu grinned at his twin's surprised face. He haven't told anyone yet but he'll be taking the one who his heart belongs to at the wedding day. He's getting giddy at the prospect of it, funnily enough, Tobio's parents might've already invited him too.

“HUH?? W-WHEN? HOW? WHERE AND WHY??” Osamu covered his ears, His twin has been hanging out with that owl way too often. “what do you mean ‘why', you ass?” He raised an eyebrow at the question. He's just as good looking as his twin!!

  
“Oh! I mean, why didn't you tell me?” Atsumu clarified as he sat beside him in the store's recliner. Atsumu was shocked that his twin didn't tell him about a lover? Is it a lover or maybe just someone with mutual understanding with him? 

  
“Well, we just got together but we've already talked about at least introducing him to our parents and you, of course. Don't worry, I'm not gonna take away the spotlight from you on your special day.” Osamu flung his arm on Atsumu's shoulder and giving him a half hug. 

  
Atsumu laughed softly before returning the hug. “let's go find the perfect suit for the best man after we find my suit.” Osamu rolled his eyes but nodded anyway as a response. Atsumu jumped up and started to rummage the store once again.

After 12 minutes of searching, yes just 12 minutes, they found Atsumu's “perfect" suit. A white dress shirt topped off with a cream-colored waist coat and a structured double breasted suit jacket of the same color as the waist coat paired with a white dress trousers and black loafer. The only colored thing in the ensemble is the dark pastel blue cravat pinned with a bird-shaped sapphire brooch, probably alluding to the other groom from Miyagi.

  
Atsumu looked good, he won't lie because if he did, he'd be ugly too. He smiled and raised a thumbs up. “That's great, Tsumu. You buying this?”

  
“Well, duh!” His twin responded from the dressing room. After he got back into his casual clothing, both of them went to the cashier to pay for the ensemble. Atsumu being giddy as he handed the card to the clerk before jumping happily out of nowhere.

Osamu Miya loves his twin but damnit, he's a dork.

Maybe he's forgotten about the Victoria Secret.

"Dude, what color do you think Tobio would look good in? I'd think he'd look cute in black chemise"

.... Spoke too soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohh~ 
> 
> Wonder who's it gonna be?


	7. TANGERINE-COLOURED MOMENT.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a week since Tobio went to hunt for his wedding dress, now, it's time to travel to hyogo to see the chapel

“Yamayama-kun!!” A bright orange blur started approaching the blue-eyed boy, jumping a little as he moved closer. “Eh? Hinata? What are you doing here??” Tobio squeaked as he looked at his best friend/rival.

  
“What else? I'm here to support my former setter and current setter~” Shouyo giggled and hugged Tobio, something Tobio returned. Tobio laughed softly before pulling away. He was currently viewing the venue of wedding. The designated glass chapel surrounded by white and red rose bushes and layed down with marble tiles. 

The gown shopping was successful, obviously, so is the bridesmaids suits. Tobio vehemently denied having to buy the godforsaken lingerie although he's sure that Miwa had bought some pairs before leaving the mall. As discussed before, the wedding’s color motif was vibrant blue and true red. 

  
“Ne, have you chosen who would be your “bridesmaids", Babyyama?” The nickname earned the tangerine a smack at the back of his head before Tobio whistled as he started to walk around, checking the aesthetically pleasing wedding venue, a whining Shouyo tagging along.

  
The two of them discussed the wedding plans while walking around the chapel. “So, only you would wear a dress but the “bridesmaids” will wear suits?” Shoyo asked with a raised eyebrow. Tobio looked at the ball of sunshine as he nodded, because as much as he don't want to admit it, he'd rather not have his guests dying in embarrassment.

Shouyo nodded, weirdly quiet as he looked at the ceiling. They were currently sat on the staircase to take a break from walking. “Shouyo, are you okay?” Tobio asked as he rested his head on Shouyo's shoulder. “Stop thinking, you're going to die" He jokingly added.

  
“Well… you're getting married now… with Atsumu..” Shouyo smiled as he laced their fingers together. “I'm so happy for you, Tobi. You deserve happiness and I'm glad you're getting it! I'm glad to have been with you for three years in high school and becoming your best friend and partner. Tobi, you stupid precious blueberry, is getting married.” Shouyo whispered, wiping his tears away before enveloping Tobio in a warm hug. 

  
Unbeknownst to the two, the was a certain blonde watching them from the entrance, baseball bat in hand. Okay, sorry, there's no baseball bat.

  
The crows pulled away from each other and laughed. “Thanks, Sho. I'm so happy to have you by my side all those years and now. Thank you for supporting me and cheering me up when I need yo-" Tobio paused as he looked at the entrance, Shouyo following his stare. “Tsumu, hey!!” The orange waves happily at his teammate. They both got up and walked towards Atsumu, well Tobio is while Hinata runs.

  
“Hello, Sho-chan, Hello dear husband" Atsumu greeted, side stepping Shouyo and scooping his groom in a hug before planting a soft kiss against Tobio's cheek. “H-Hello to you too, M-Miya-san" Tobio stuttered, gripping the cuffs of his shirt in embarrassment.

  
Shouyo giggled at his best friend’s flushed face before looking at Atsumu, a small smile plastered on his features. “Tsumu, Take care of Tobio, okay?” He asked, petting Atsumu's back before turning away “I'll give you too some alone time but please don't do anything unholy, you guys are at a chapel~” Shouyo laughed as he started to walk away.

  
Once Shouyo was gone, Atsumu pulled away from the hug, a pout on gracing his face before nuzzling into Tobio's neck, something relatively awkward to do since Atsumu is taller but oh well. “Are you okay, Miya-san?”

  
A small whine slipped from Atsumu before he tightened his hold on Tobio's hips. “You're going to be a Miya too, you know!” He exclaimed, something Tobio snickered at. “You have to call me Atsumu or I'm gonna cry" Atsumu added.

  
“Bold of you to assume, I don't want you to cry~” Tobio teased as he tangled his fingers through Atsumu's bleached hair. “Atsumu, don't be such a baby.”

  
He could feel Atsumu's smile against his neck before he pulls away, a serious look on his face. “Tsumu?” Tobio asked, placing his hand on the other's. Atsumu sighed and kissed Tobio's hand. “I'm glad I'm marrying you”

  
Atsumu laughed softly before tugging Tobio to the altar. “Why don't you show me around this place, princess?” A Charming Smile plastered on Atsumu's face as he lead Tobio to the alter with a gentle grip on his wrist.

  
Ah… Tobio got it bad for this guy.

  
Then Atsumu started poking through the chapels decorations and singing in an off-key voice as he made the elevated part a stage.

  
He's marrying him, Fs in the chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that even though I call the place chapel, it isn't. It was just meant to look like a chapel but no religious signs or something is in there. Said decorations in the story are the trial decorations such as the fabrics to hang around the place.
> 
> That's all, thank you.


	8. DROWNING IN JEALOUSY AND FORGETTING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just two bros 
> 
> Hanging in an apartment 
> 
> In silence, cause one's an idiot

The betrothed couple spent the whole day together as Atsumu gave Tobio a tour of their hotel, sneakily stealing kisses from the blue-eyed beauty and reveling in the way said beauty’s cheeks and the tips of his ears would be overtaken by a crimson color. It was fun.

  
That was yesterday.

  
Now, Atsumu is busy staring at the ceiling of his apartment, the TV playing in the background while he lays motionless on the couch. He just glared at the ceiling as if it killed his dog, something he didn't have but still.

  
Rintarou, who was peacefully lounging in the loveseat busy chatting with his Motoya, peeked at Atsumu worryingly. The man hadn't spoken a word ever since greeting him, which is unusual since Atsumu Miya is blabbermouth that couldn't stop talking even if wants to.

  
“Hey, are you okay?” Rintarou asked, placing his phone on the coffee table, focusing his attention on the blonde laying on the couch. Quiet Atsumu is not good, his mind is probably running 56788909 m/ph.

  
“hmm… I'm fine… it's just… yesterday… I saw Sho and Tobio together in the chapel… they were hugging each other and it looked like they were having a serious conversation, maybe even intimate. I just feel… I dunno… jealous at Sho? He could easily take Tobio from me, they're bestfriends and partners. They've seen each other through thick and thin and while I do know Tobio, I'm not like that with him… Suna, what should I do? I feel like I'm going to burst from these feelings…” Atsumu sobbed before looking at Rintarou…. 

  
Who was busy chatting his Boyfriend.

  
“HEY! Were you listening to me and my heartfelt confession?? I poured my heart out and this is what I ge-"

  
“Isn't Hinata Shouyo married?” Rintarou cut him off to show him a picture of Kozume and Shouyo in their wedding suits in Argentina.

  
“oh… I forgot about that”

  
“Dumbass, don't worry about Shouyo, actually yeah, you have to worry about him, he'll slice you up if you hurt his friend" Rintarou sighed before flicking Atsumu’s forehead. “Nah, he'll never do that” the latter responded before laying back on the couch. “ _Shouyo loves his Kozume too much to just cheat on him like that_ ” Atsumu thought, a small smile on his face before squealing loudly at the thought of Tobio and him like that.

  
Rintarou now understands the true pain Osamu suffers as he listened to Atsumu fangirling.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Rintarou  
>  yes, he's with Komori. Don't @ me, I ship em.  
> Also KenHina cause we love wholesome goods
> 
> PS   
> I was half asleep writing this, I'm so sorry.


	9. SURPRISE FATHER AND SON DAY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisuke and Tobio spends a day together.

Tobio sighed as specks of sunlight disturbed his sleep, he turned away from the source of it and cuddled his pillows close to him. That did not amuse Daisuke but he also knows his son needs to rest, he did have another grueling practice with his teammates that night.

  
Daisuke sighed and sat on Tobio's mattress, smiling a little at the hum the boy emitted. Not a boy, a man, Tobio has grown up… 

  
He chuckled and shook the lump underneath the blanket gently. “Tobio, it's Daddy… I want to spend time with you today.” He said, biting back a laugh as his son jolted awake. It wasn't like they don't spend time with each other, they do, it's just rare.

  
His son scrambled to get out of bed and ran to the bathroom, having half a mind to tell his son to be careful as he slipped into the bathroom. 

  
Daisuke smiled and left the room to prepare the day with his son, starting with what car to use. Because he's rich like that.

  
Tobio didn't waste any time getting ready for the day, excitedly taking a quick shower before choosing a simple outfit. He excitedly skipped downstairs, greeting his mother and sister before opening the front doors.

There, his father was waiting with his Lamborghini Sesto Elemento. Yeah, Daisuke really doesn't care if it attracts attention, it's not his fault he's rich, okay??

  
Tobio smiled and hopped into the car, saying a little “hello" to his dad. “Daddy, where are we going?” He asked as the car started to move. His father thrummed his fingers on the wheel before shrugging.

  
Tobio pouted at the short answer while his father snorted. Tobio looks so much like him, except Daisuke’s short, he probably got his height from his beautiful mother.

  
The ride was quite uneventful, just the two of them humming to the songs in the stereo while Daisuke drives and Tobio would look out the window.

  
Although said ride was uneventful, Tobio noticed that his father was bringing him somewhere unfamiliar to the child and is in a secluded area of the city.

  
“Daddy, where are we?” He asked, starting to get scared as the houses stopped appearing and was replaced by acres and acres of forest land.

  
His father shrugged once again but Tobio noted a small smirk on his face, he looked amused. He knows his father often smirks too much no matter the situation but dear Asahi, this is unnerving!!

  
Tobio only looked outside, he can't do anything else after all. Besides, His father wouldn't harm him in any way…

  
Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooohhhh~
> 
> Dai-sama, where are you taking him?


	10. SURPRISE FATHER AND SON DAY PT. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuation~

Tobio groaned as he felt the car stop, bleary eyes looking around to remember where he was.

“ _Oh that's right.. Daddy and I was going to spend time together_ ” He thought, looking over the driver's seat, gasping softly when he found it empty. He hurriedly got out of the car only to be greeted by the whistling winds and endless meadows. “where am I?” Tobio asked to no one in particular, he decided to stick to the car incase his father came back.

  
He didn't. _Not even after 10 minutes._

  
He sighed and started to walk away from the car, wondering why he forgot his phone today of all days and where was his father?? He groaned in frustration as he kept on walking, thanking God that the weather was good this day, not too cold nor warm. 

  
He kept walking for at least three more minutes before stopping at a three, looking at the weird sign engraved in it. “AtsuKage? What the fu-"

“Don't curse, Love.” A familiar voice answered, An accent so unmistakable you already knows who it would be. “Tobio-kun…. That's our ship name, ya know? It has a nicer ring than AtsuTobi.” He laughed softly. Tobio whipped his head around, gasping as he saw Their parents, their siblings and their team. _What the fuck?_

“A-Atsumu? What's this? Why are they here? What's going on??” He asked as he fully faced the crowd. Atsumu just smirked before getting on one knee, presenting a blue velvet box. The blonde opened it slowly to reveal a blue diamond ring. Tobio inhaled sharply, _could it be…._

  
“I know, we're already engaged and all but Tobio Kageyama, my soon to be husband, would you grant me the honour of making me your official fiancée and allow me to stay by your side no matter what happens?” Atsumu asked, looking into Tobio's eyes with pure sincerity and a little nervousness. 

  
“Yes!!” He screamed, tearing up a little.

  
He heard his friends whistle and holler while their families laughed and clapped a little but Tobio was too focused on Atsumu slipping the ring on his finger before taking him into his strong arms. Yeah, he could get used to this.

  
“I love you, Tsumu"

  
“I love you too, Tobio-kun"

  
Omake:

He interrogated his father after lunch while they were in the living room resting, clinging on his beloved fiancée’s arm and Atsumu patting his head softly. 

  
Daisuke just laughed and kissed his mother. Miwa sighed “It was part of Atsumu's plan to propose to you, but he didn't make it to the three so he just left you there in the car.”

  
“why can't Daddy make it to the three"

  
“Because your mother called me that I needed to buy them time because T R A F F I C" Daisuke answered, packing Haru's blushing face.

  
“Eww, PDA!” Hinata screeched while sitting on Kozume's lap. The fucking hypocrite.

  
Daisuke didn't respond, only throwing a pillow over Hinata's head. “oh, missed.” Tobio knows what his father was thinking, laughing softly at the implications.

"You're as short as him, daddy"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel lazy to continue this story.


	11. RINGING BELLS (Finale)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding Time!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have managed to take back my account with the help of brother dear, I'm so sorry for not updating for how many years.
> 
> Not only did I forget my password, I also have schoolwork that wants to assassinate me.

“So….? You ready?” Miwa asked, having a little déjà vu moment as he fixed her little brother's hair. She styled it into soft curls, the same style that it had been two months ago when meeting his betrothed husband except now, there is a small section of hair that was braided tightly. Tobio, in Miwa's opinion, looked stunning as ever. 

  


  
Two months ago, her brother was just a volleyball obsessed man and now….

  


  
Watching Tobio twirl around in his dress, a supposed gag turned into seriousness, his skirt fluttering beautifully at the movement. He looked so ethereal and elegant, Miwa could barely keep her tears in as Tobio hugged her tightly. “Thanks for everything, Nee-san.” A soft whisper came from the groom. 

  


  
Miwa finally bursted into tears, fuck her make-up, Tobio's being a sap.

  


  


Meanwhile….

  


  


“OSAMU, I'M GONNA DIE!! WHAT IF TOBIO DOESN'T APPEAR? WHAT IF HE GOT INTO AN ACCIDENT?? WHAT IF HE CHANGES HIS MIND??? WHAT IF-" Atsumu's ranting was stopped by Kiyoomi, who didn't hesitate to febreeze the idiot. 

  


  


“Calm down, will you? We're talking about Tobio” Osamu sighed as he fixed his hair in the mirror. “Tobio-kun should've ran the moment he saw you" He laughed softly before looking at his brother. 

  


  
Atsumu looked so worried, his hands were turning white from clenching too hard, not to mention the trembling. Osamu sighed, his brother is such a troublesome guy.

  


  
A knock on the door startled the groom's entourage.

  


  
Koutaro opened the door to reveal a taupe haired man. Shirabu Kenjiro

  


  
Ah…

  


  


“Huh? Wait…Why is Shirabu-san here?” Motoya asked, peeping out from Rintarou’s back. The man in question ignored the question and looked at the groom, who was raising his eyebrow at the unexpected guest. 

  


  
“Get ready, Kageyama's on his way.” He curtly said before turning to Osamu and winking.

  


  
He slammed the door close and the room was engulfed in silence.

  


“Oh, yeah… Kenjiro's my boyfriend. Let's go?” The groom's twin spoke up before grabbing his brother and dragging him away to the altar.

  


  
“Boyfr-what??” A screech came from the dressing room, probably from Motoya. Doesn't matter, it's a matter for later.

  


For now....

  


“Ready?"

  


Atsumu smiled. “As I'll ever be.”

  


The doors opened and as the light shine through, everyone knew at that moment, Tobio and Atsumu is bound to a new journey, this time together and surprisingly, not in volleyball this time.

  


Omake:

  


The wedding was successfully held and was filled with fun and chaotic guests.

  


Now, at the reception, Osamu was immediately interrogated by his twin, grabbing him by the lapels of his suit while Kenjiro and Tobio watched on with amusement. Kenjiro was invited by Haru, seeing as he was her favorite nephew and Osamu's lover.

  
Everything was fantastic.

That is until…

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  
“Yahoo~ Tobio-chan”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, that's it.  
> The end.  
> I had this chapter since December so...


	12. Extra! Extra! Extra!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just a little extra

“Oikawa-san??” I gasped, not expecting my former rival to actually show up. Just as I was supposed to go and strike up a conversation with him, the sound of music filled my ears. “It's the newlyweds first dance!” Someone in the crowd hollered but I was dragged into the dancefloor before I could even figure out who it was. I faced my husband as I rest my hand on his shoulder and held his other.

Except it wasn't my husband, it was Oikawa Tooru. 

My first love, first heartbreak, and my first sworn rival. Handsome as the day I saw him, with his brown hair and chestnut eyes looking at me with sadness.

“O-Oikawa-san, this is supposed to be my husband's first dance with me” I whispered, noting the silence that engulfed the room. Tooru, being Tooru, laughed and swayed me to the non-existent beat of a song. He continued to do so until finally, the band decided to play a song.

“Flur Elise, huh? Fitting.”He whispered as he pulled me closer, ignoring the protest from Atsumu and the gasp from Shouyo. “You know, in an alternate universe, He's gonna be the one dancing with you and I'm gonna be whining to Iwa-chan about how a pissed haired guy stole my husband.” He continued, twirling me to the beat before holding my hand and guiding me towards the whining Atsumu, who stopped as soon as we approached.

“Too bad, I'm in the wrong universe. Take care of him, you piss ratsumu" Tooru smirked as he pushed me towards the other setter. “Goodbye, My adorable stupid kouhai" He grinned, turning around while waving his hand. 

Atsumu was about to take me back into to the dancefloor before he was, once again, stopped. “Or maybe, it's a see you soon. Who knows?” Oikawa laughed, exiting the room finally. I facepalmed, that's so Oikawa of him, damnit.

(I'm sad for Oikawa, 'm sorry bby)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to sleep  
> I want to sleep  
> But God said no. Why happy? Sad.


End file.
